Reading Mia's Diary
by sheepgal
Summary: this is another M/M fic. Kenny is unable to resist the urge to read Mia's diary, basically continues from there. Can't even remember how long it's been since I last updated *cringes* sorry.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: all the characters in here belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Author's note: this is my first fan fiction so if it's really bad please refrain from flaming me.  
  
Wednesday December 6th  
  
My bedroom after school  
  
1 I hate my life! Fine, I get a boyfriend. A boyfriend that liked me before I was a princess. A boyfriend that likes to put his arm around me at the movies (gagging in the background). A boyfriend that happens to be Kenny. Not that there's anything wrong with Kenny, just that he isn't Michael. He isn't even interesting, like tomorrow he's going to take me to watch some Japanese anime after school (Grandmere cancelled princess lessons). I find that very boring. I can't go out with him again, I know I said I would but I can't. So tomorrow when he comes over after school, I'll tell him that I'm very sorry that I said I would go out with him again and that I think we should just be friends, because when Kenny is my friend he isn't that dull.  
  
Plus it will free me up for Michael. That is if he ever thinks of me as more than a friend. Yeah right.  
  
Thursday 7th December  
  
My room  
  
I think Michael caught the drift that I wasn't paying the slightest attention to what he was saying.  
  
Michael: (waving his hands in front of my face) Mia??? Hello? Mia????  
  
Me: (blushing) oh sorry Michael! Um….. so back to the ……………… quadratic formula?  
  
Michael: we weren't doing the quadratic formula. What's up? You seem totally out of it.  
  
Me: um sorry. I was just thinking about the fact I have to break up with Kenny this afternoon.  
  
Michael: (I could swear he was grinning) oh yeah? How come?  
  
Me: (I think I may have been speaking a bit fast) because he's annoying, he's boring, I can't stand Japanese anime, and I think if he tries to kiss me again I'm going to vomit.  
  
Michael: (sounding slightly confused) ok, good list.  
  
1.1 He gave up trying to help me then and we just talked. Lilly had seen that we had given up, and came over to talk to us.  
  
Lilly: what happened to algebra?  
  
Michael: Mia was having a few concentration problems.  
  
Me: (blushing)  
  
Lilly: what were the problems this time? And how come my brother knows before I do?  
  
Me: I've got to break up with Kenny this afternoon, and Michael knows before you because of my concentration problems.  
  
Lilly: (sounding exasperated) finally  
  
Michael: what's the finally for?  
  
Lilly: she's been talking about breaking up with him since she first went out with him.  
  
Me: hello? I am sitting here  
  
Lilly: oh yeah, Mia I'm having a sleepover on Saturday, will you come?  
  
Me: sure  
  
Then the bell rang and we had to go. As usual Josh and Lana were having a suck face ritual. I ignored it.  
  
I wish it was Michael who was my boyfriend, he wouldn't make me watch boring Japanese anime, he wouldn't try to kiss me every five seconds (not that it would be that bad), and he wouldn't go around whining.  
  
I wish it had been Michael sending me those notes and not Kenny. Then Kenny would still be just my biology partner who always gave me the answers, and it would be Michael that was my boyfriend.  
  
Kenny is now standing outside my door asking if he can come in. I have to break up with him…NOW.  
  
Later Thursday  
  
Lilly's house, in the bathroom.  
  
In some ways what just happened is very good, in others I feel like whacking Kenny. You might want to know why I feel like whacking Kenny.  
  
Okay, so I let Kenny come in my room and then I went to brush my hair, which was for some reason sticking up in all directions. This is where Kenny went out of his mind. I'd accidentally forgotten to close this book, and so it was left open on my bed. Anyway when I went to get my hair sorted out, Kenny had a really stupid idea. He went and read a few pages of this book, which just happened to contain my love of Michael and my need to break up with him.  
  
When I came back, having given up on my hair and deciding to wear a hat, I saw Kenny holding my diary, looking very hurt and on the verge of tears. I asked him what he thought he was doing.  
  
Kenny: why didn't you just say no when I asked you out?  
  
Me: I don't know because I didn't want to hurt your feelings probably. Why the hell did you read my diary????  
  
Kenny: I wanted to know what you thought of me. I had no idea it was this. I knew I shouldn't have let you be friends with Michael Moscovitz.  
  
Me: what do you mean you shouldn't have let me be friends with Michael Moscovitz? It's not like I'd choose you over him.  
  
Kenny: (he looked like he was about to cry) Mia, he likes you  
  
Me: (slightly confused) yes, he likes me we're friends  
  
Kenny: no, he likes you, like I liked you  
  
Me: trust me he doesn't. Kenny, can we still be friends? Because I think we would be much better friends.  
  
Kenny: I think we should be friends too.  
  
Me: there are just two more things. One, never ever read my diary again, and two, please don't tell Michael about this!!!  
  
Kenny: OK. But I don't see why you don't want Michael to know.  
  
Me: please stop being delusional Kenny  
  
Then Lilly called me and asked if I would come over to help her edit this week's episode of "Lilly tells it like it is". I said sure, that's where I am now.  
  
  
  
Even Later Thursday  
  
My bedroom  
  
While I was at Lilly's I told her what had happened (apart from the Michael part). She told me it was great that for once in my life I was being assertive.  
  
Me: I was assertive because he read my diary, I would have been a bumbling mess otherwise.  
  
Lilly: well the point is that you managed to break up with him.  
  
Me: I guess.  
  
Lilly: (for some reason she had one of those annoying grins on her face) will you come over at about five on Saturday, so we can talk, we never get to just talk anymore.  
  
Me: we're talking now.  
  
Lilly: but we're also editing the next episode of Lilly tells it like it is.  
  
Me: (knowing she was up to something, but deciding to go along with it) okay.  
  
I wonder what she has planned; hopefully it won't be something to hideously embarrass me. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: all the characters in here still belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Author's note: Please no flames if you review. Thank you to the people who have already reviewed. Again this is my first fan fiction so if it sucks it's not entirely my fault.  
  
Friday December 7th  
  
Algebra  
  
Guess who forgot today's lesson plan. Mr G, I can't believe he actually forgot it. My mother must be a bad influence on him, so he said that we could do what we want as long as we didn't make too much noise, and it didn't include drug use. I'm writing in here (duh). Last night at about eight I went on the Internet, for the reason of seeing whether Michael was online. Lucky me, he was.  
  
CracKing: Hey Mia  
  
FtLouie: what's up?  
  
CracKing: not much  
  
Who was this? There was always something up with Michael! So I came up with something.  
  
FtLouie: I broke up with Kenny.  
  
CracKing: That's great Mia!  
  
Why does he think it's so great???  
  
FtLouie: It wasn't so great when he read my diary!!  
  
CracKing: He read your diary?!?!  
  
FtLouie: Yes, unfortunately, it did make it easier to break up with him though.  
  
CracKing: What sort of stuff did he read? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to  
  
FtLouie: he read stuff like the whole fact that I thought he was boring, and who I happen to have a small crush on  
  
Small crush!!! Understatement of the year!!!!  
  
CracKing: Who's that? Again you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
  
FtLouie: let's just say you know him, because the thing is if you know he'll know too.  
  
Isn't that a good way of putting it. Although he could think that I thought he would tell him, which would not be good.  
  
CracKing: Okay, I'll accept that. I've got a few new songs and I was wondering if you wanted to here them? Seeing, as you're the only one that knows about the whole guitar thing.  
  
FtLouie: sure that would be great. When?  
  
CracKing: um…I don't know  
  
Since when? Michael usually knows everything. What is wrong with him today?  
  
FtLouie: I'm free now, and Lilly's sleepover is on Saturday. So um…you decide  
  
CracKing: Uh…I can do now too. Where?  
  
FtLouie: since I've already been at your place today, you could come here if you want, as long as you don't find it too weird seeing teachers outside of school.  
  
CracKing: ok I'll be over there soon.  
  
And he signed off. I'm not sure if Michael had ever been in my room before, sure he'd been in the loft but not in my room. I could tell because when he came in my room he was just like Wow, with all the green peace posters I guess it was sort of weird.  
  
He was way better at guitar than after the cultural diversity dance, if that's even possible. He played me some songs and then we just talked awhile.  
  
When Michael left, after I got over my usual daze, Mom and Mr G asked me loads of questions, mostly about what had happened to Kenny. (I had only dumped him that afternoon and they'd thought I was out with him.) And what Michael and me were doing which I told them. Mr G knew the rest because he's a teacher and I assumed he told Mom.  
  
Later Friday  
  
G+T  
  
I explained to Michael about Mr G forgetting the lesson plan, so there was nothing to explain. Then for some reason we couldn't think of anything to say. This is when without even realising I started humming along to one of the songs that he'd played last night, I could feel his stare on me his face was in a grin, after a few seconds Michael started to hum along with me. I saw Lilly coming towards us, it was because we were humming along to a tune that she hadn't heard yet.  
  
Lilly: so where's that tune from?  
  
Me: (shrugging) um…nowhere.  
  
Lilly: it has to be from somewhere if both you and Michael know it.  
  
Michael: I don't remember where it's from. Do you Mia?  
  
Me: nope, not a clue.  
  
Unfortunately, Lilly knows us better than that. But luckily she decided to forget it.  
  
Lilly: so Michael, where were you last night?  
  
Michael: a little place called none of your business Lilly.  
  
Lilly: (sarcastically) oh that's so smart Michael.  
  
Michael: why do you want know anyway?  
  
Lilly: because I had to do your chore when you disappeared  
  
Michael: (sarcastically, do you think it runs in the family?) that must have been so hard for you Lil.  
  
That's when I decided to get out this book. But I think I'm going to try to stop the fight now because it happens to be between my best friend and…the guy I'm in love with.  
  
Even later Friday  
  
Home  
  
I can't believe what happened during G+T, Lilly may be a genius but she doesn't know anything about tact and I think she should take another IQ test.  
  
When I went over to try and stop the fight they were pointing out each other's flaws and embarrassing things that supposedly no one knew/knows.  
  
Michael: Lilly, what about when you were twelve and stuffed your bra on the days you didn't have PE.  
  
Lilly: Well at least I can tell the person I like that I like them.  
  
Michael: what are you talking about Lilly???  
  
This is where my best friend went mentally insane. Some times I wonder about that first IQ test. No one could possibly think this if they were a genius. Of course it could just have been out of spite, Lilly would do anything to win a fight.  
  
Lilly: I mean your crush on Mia…oops did that just come out?  
  
I, being me, ran out of the room and to the girls bathroom. Where I waited until the bell rang. So I could go home.  
  
Then as if all that wasn't enough for me Mr G or Frank, my new stepfather saw some thing was wrong he asked me, and he tried to be nice, but he's my algebra teacher. Would you like to be comforted by your algebra teacher? Of course not you're a book. Personally I didn't want to be comforted by my algebra teacher. Unfortunately I kind of happened to tell him this to which he responded:  
  
"I may be your algebra teacher but I'm also your stepfather." But he left anyway. I tried not to make a mimicking face, but it was hard.  
  
Lars is knocking on my door telling me that it's time for me to go to Grandmere's for princess lessons. Oh joy. I wonder what she has planned to ruin my life this time. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot still owns all the characters.  
  
Author's note: Please no flames if you review. Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed. If this fan fiction sucks it is not entirely my fault because it is my first fan fiction. I changed the title of the fan fiction because even I didn't get it so I doubted any one else would. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Still Friday  
  
Back in my room  
  
Ugh!!! I had to spend three hours with Grandmere and once again I had to learn how to tilt my soup bowl away from me. I swear one mess up and she makes me spend hours going "Always away from you Amelia", I wonder if it's gotten to the point where it qualifies as torture yet.  
  
When I came back though I went online, now hoping that Michael would not be online because of what Lilly said earlier. Michael wasn't but Lilly was. She started talking to me:  
  
WmnRule: I'm sorry about earlier Mia.  
  
FtLouie: don't worry. But what was that about anyway?  
  
WmnRule: umm nothing………you're still coming over tomorrow right?  
  
WHY DID SHE CHANGE THE SUBJECT???????  
  
FtLouie: OK…I guess…  
  
WmnRule: great, see you at five  
  
Then she signed off. She's up to something. Anyway I'm too tired from all that bowl tipping to figure it out now.  
  
Saturday December 8th  
  
Grandmere's suite  
  
Grandmere is currently making me write Christmas cards to all the cabinet ministers. I managed to sneak out this diary though. On Monday I have to have practise having dinner with cabinet ministers. How am I meant to do this with none of them around? Don't ask me.  
  
Grandmere's looking at me again. I have to go.  
  
Later Saturday  
  
A bench in Central Park  
  
I hate myself! I hate Lilly! How could she do this???? You might want to know what this is.  
  
Well, I've figured out what Lilly's scheme was. I should have seen it coming. When I got to Lilly's at five Michael answered the door. I was about to run, when I realised this is my best friend's house too. I quietly asked where Lilly was.  
  
Michael: she's out with Boris and she won't be back for an hour or two.  
  
Me: (mumbled) so this is what her plan was.  
  
Michael: what?  
  
Me: nothing………just Lilly told me to come over at five and she even checked last night if I was still coming then.  
  
Michael: oh…she made sure I was here too.  
  
Michael and me: so that's what it was  
  
Then we laughed  
  
Me: so……  
  
Michael: so………you want to come in?  
  
Mia: ok  
  
I went in then we both sat on the couch. There was a very awkward silence for about five minutes. Then Michael, who was sitting right next to me (if it wasn't him I probably would have felt uncomfortable, actually I did feel uncomfortable but that's beside the point) said "Mia", I immediately swivelled my head round and Michael's and my lips connected (how the hell did that happen?). This is he weird part neither of us pulled back, we just continued to kiss (I was kind of expecting him to because I am a freak you know). But then I being the damn idiot I am jerked my head back really quickly and screamed, not the Lana type of scream when she's really excited, it was the Mia there's a freaking mass murderer standing in front of you holding an axe scream. Then I ran out of his apartment and to the park. I know I'm not supposed to go anywhere without Lars. But come on I was supposed to be thinking straight when the guy of my dreams kisses me, and I scream? I for some reason don't think I did Michael's ego a favour there. Of course I happen to think that I embarrassed myself more than him.  
  
I hate myself!!! I'm so dumb!!! Who else screams when Michael kisses them???? I hate Lilly too!!! She planned this, how could she do this to me????  
  
Oh God there's an old lady dressed all in Chanel coming towards me. Yep you guessed it Grandmere. More later, I'm in for the lecture of all time here since I am sitting on a park bench without my bodyguard. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all these characters although I might bring in some of my own at some point.  
  
Author's note: Please don't flame me if this chapter completely sucks because this is still my first fan fiction and I had the flu when wrote this chapter, but if it does make absolutely no sense please tell me nicely during your review and I will rewrite it.  
  
Even Later Saturday  
  
The Loft  
  
I'm currently curled up in a little ball on my bed trying to ignore the phone ringing and the sound of Mr G. trying to get into my room, of which the door is locked to.  
  
Grandmere's lecture was long and dull. It was basically another you're the princess of a country you can't just run off places without telling people except there were some more new things added in. she always manages to find new things for every lecture, it explains how they always get longer.  
  
You might be wondering how she found out I wasn't at Lilly's. Well, guess what. Lars told her. How did my bodyguard know? He didn't. That sounds slightly confusing. The thing was he came back to tell Grandmere that I was safely at Lilly's apartment. Instead of saying Lilly's apartment he said Michael's apartment, which it is, but Grandmere who has never taken the slightest interest in my personal life didn't realise that Lilly and Michael are brother and sister and therefore live in the same place. So before waiting for Lars to explain she got in her own limo with Lars to give the chauffeur directions and went over there with him trying to explain it was Lilly's place too the entire way.  
  
When they got there they obviously didn't find me because I had run off a few minutes before.  
  
I got the story from Lars and Grandmere. Obviously the story I got from Lars was nicer, plus he was saying how sorry he was. It's kind of weird seeing your bodyguard tell you he's looking sorry. If I hadn't been choking back tears from my stupidity of the earlier incident I would have been holding back laughter.  
  
Anyway so when Grandmere to put it bluntly said, "a young man in serious need of a haircut came to the door" I assumed she meant Michael (and they are so not touching his hair). Grandmere then tried to pull me back to the plaza so she could punish me for running off like that, but I was not going to do this. So I just turned and ran, Grandmere sent Lars after me and after about ten minutes of my running I just collapsed onto some grass.  
  
Lars spotted me on the grass and told me what had happened (this was when he told me he was sorry) also he asked me what had happened at Lilly's. I asked him why he thought something had happened and he said seeing Michael's expression and the fact that I had run out of his house something had to have happened. So after making my bodyguard (who is on my dad's payroll) promise that he wouldn't tell anyone I explained it to him. How pathetic am I???? He said that I should probably talk to him, I said I would try. I didn't say when I would try. Anyway then Lars asked me if it was a bad thing that Michael had kissed me. Yes my bodyguard did ask me that! I told him that it depended on why we kissed, which could possibly have been an accident. But I sort of hope not and sort of hope so, because if it was purposeful then maybe Michael likes me (yeah that's gonna happen) but if it was an accident then I would have an excuse for screaming so I wouldn't have made such a fool of myself.  
  
Lars said that Michael probably does like me. To which I have to ask (in my head) is every one completely insane? Michael doesn't like me. Michael is way too perfect to like a freak princess like me.  
  
Anyway after that he said that he would tell Grandmere that he had seen me run into the loft, and that I wouldn't allow him to come in. I thanked him and then did come back to the loft where I locked myself in my room. Michael or Lilly have been calling since I got back (I'm not sure which one because I'm not picking up the phone and therefore I can only see the number).  
  
I'm cutting myself off from the world, I really should have done it years ago. Mr G is still working on getting into my room. But it won't work because even if he does find the spare key, which he won't because I have it under my mattress. So he wouldn't be able to find it. He won't be able to get in because I kept my key in the door so you can't put other keys in on the other side.  
  
Oh crap. I just realised that I have a huge biology project due in on Monday. Kenny is no longer helping me, I guess you can't expect everything. Anyway I have to go on the Internet to get some of the information. And since the phone just stopped ringing I'm assuming either my mother unplugged it or Michael/Lilly has gone on the Internet. Crap. I would start the project tomorrow but I'm beginning to get bored of having no one to talk to and nothing to do.  
  
Still Saturday  
  
Swings  
  
Fine this may be the second time I've run off today without telling anyone, but no one would leave me alone. I went to do the research for my project and Lilly was online. I wasn't saying anything, but this is what she said  
  
WmnRule: Mia please talk to me.  
  
WmnRule: we're best friends say something!  
  
WmnRule: Michael told me what happened you know?  
  
WmnRule: I think you and him probably hate me now.  
  
WmnRule: I did it for you  
  
No! She probably did it so she could put it on the next episode of Lilly tells it like it is. Why would Michael hate her? He'd probably always wanted a plan to embarrass me out of my mind. I don't know where that came from. Michael's way too nice to do something like that.  
  
WmnRule: You may not have realised that I know this but I did realise that you have a huge crush on my brother and he has one on you too, so I thought it would be perfect if I just set this up.  
  
This is where I knew that my best friend with the supposed IQ of 170 had completely lost her mind, fine she'd had the part where I had a crush on her brother right but the rest all wrong!  
  
WmnRule: Shameeka, Tina and Ling-Su are worried about you  
  
So there was a sleepover after all, I was sort of doubting it after the little me and Michael plan. I wonder why they're worried it's not like the people looking after me are completely insane. Oh wait, sorry, they are.  
  
I decided to go off the Internet, forget my project and run out of the house. I nearly knocked Mr G over when I came out of my room; he was still working on my lock. I would have stopped to say sorry but I had to run before he or my mother realised what I was doing.  
  
How come wherever I go someone always finds me???? Michael knows me way too well. He's walking up to me now, damn him! Even now when I'm trying (but failing) to be mad at him he's still managing to look so sweet. How is that possible??? 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all the characters.  
  
Author's note: Thank you every one that reviewed I really appreciated it. I really can't think of anything else to put here so just go read and then review.  
  
More Saturday  
  
The kitchen of the loft  
  
I would be in my bedroom writing this but while I was out my mother thought it would be a good idea to take the door off it's hinges so that I wouldn't be able to lock it. Until I got home, no one decided to tell her it would be a good idea to just take the lock off. So currently my dad and Mr Gianini are trying to put the door back on, while I sit in the kitchen and wait. I doubt they're going to get it back on.  
  
I know this isn't what I'm going to want to read about when I'm older I'm going to want to know what happened between Michael and me.  
  
See the thing was Michael was walking up to me. And he just looked so sweet, and really sorry. I just dropped my head, I couldn't bear to look at him anymore, since I knew that my face was turning red and because of what had happened earlier too.  
  
Michael started to push the swing that I was sitting on. Then he sat down on the swing next to mine. I'm assuming that he didn't know how to start what he was going to say, because when he did he sounded very unsure.  
  
Michael: uh…Mia…umm…about earlier?  
  
Me: (silent)  
  
Michael: (very rushed) I didn't know that was going to happen and I'm really sorry if it upset you in any way because I wouldn't want that to happen and it never will again. I'm sorry Mia I would never want to do anything that would screw up our friendship and I'll understand if you'll hate me.  
  
Me: (still silent)  
  
Michael: please say something Mia  
  
At that point in time I was deciding whether it would be a good idea to faint so that I wouldn't have to follow through with the rest of the conversation seeing as I happened to know that he didn't like me in that way. I decided against it because I figured out that I would probably hurt myself falling off the still moving swing. But I was still silent maybe pretending that I'd lost my voice might work, but then again he'd talked to me earlier that day.  
  
"Mia? Say something." Michael said interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Like?" I asked pathetically.  
  
"Like you don't hate me. Like thank you for being understanding. Or you could at least be a bit happy." Michael said a little impatiently.  
  
"Oh I'm supposed to be happy?" I asked standing up. "Well forgive me if the guy of my dreams kisses me then tells me that he's sorry it happened and I'm not thrilled!" I kind of yelled. Damn my mouth! I should probably take a vow of silence just so I don't say stupid things like that.  
  
Michael kind of froze after I said that. Luckily I managed to get the message to my legs that it would be a good time to run.  
  
I came back to the loft planning on going into my room only to find that it didn't have a door. I had slammed the door to the loft closed and everyone in the loft had heard (thank god Grandmere wasn't there, I don't think I could stand two lectures from her in the same day). They all came out planning to give me lectures, I'm betting, but then from my defeated tone and the look on my face I'd say they decided to be sympathetic. I haven't actually told any of them what happened. I don't plan on it either I mean what would I say, "I just had my heart ripped out and stomped on" yeah, I don't think so.  
  
The only thing I'd actually said to them since I got in was "why doesn't my room have a door?" and "why didn't you just take the lock off then?"  
  
They've actually managed to get the door back on now, but they're making me give them the keys.  
  
I've got to go find the second set for it I actually don't remember where I put it. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all the characters.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! There's a small obsession with doors in this chapter, sorry if it gets boring after a while.  
  
Even more Saturday  
  
Sitting in front of my mom's bedroom door  
  
I am insulted! They don't believe I've lost the key! Okay, so, I might have remembered that it was under the mattress after a while but they don't have to suspect me of it. By the way their definition of a door being on is "the door is in place but we seem to have lost all the screws."  
  
Right now my Dad and Mr G are searching my room for the key. I did actually grab it earlier when neither one was looking so it's in my pocket. Personally I don't see why they're looking for the key when they don't even have the door on yet. Dad forgot where he put the screws after they had taken the door off. Anyway they wanted my mom or me to look for them but I am not really in the mood for doing anything right now and mom is telling them that she "doesn't see why they're even putting the door back on".  
  
As for me sitting in front of my mom's door I'm not particularly sure why I'm doing it but when Mr G walked past me and asked I told him "I'm envying her door". He just gave me a weird look and went back to looking for the key and the screws.  
  
I just looked at her door for a few seconds and have managed to assess that it's nicer than mine is. I mean it has less scratches and things like that.  
  
This is just my little way of avoiding the subject of Michael. I would go to sleep so that I could have the possibility of waking up and it all being a dream but I can't because my room is being searched by my dad and (struggles to get out the word) Frank.  
  
I'm thinking about just going downstairs and giving them the key, but that might incriminate me. I could help them look for it and after a few minutes just 'find' it. Yeah, that's a reasonable idea.  
  
  
  
Sunday December 9th  
  
My Bedroom which does NOT have a door  
  
I just woke up and when I sat up and saw that my bedroom had no door I unfortunately I remembered what had happened yesterday and a thought hit me. What am I going to do on Monday? I'm not exactly talking to Lilly and I don't think I'm going to even be able to face Michael. So there's only one person to actually talk to not including Lars and that's Tina.  
  
I can probably forgive Lilly I mean it was an honest mistake. But what can I do about Michael? I mean what if he tries to talk to me? It's not like I'll be able to talk to him after what happened yesterday. I wish I could just get ill something like flu then at least I'll have a few days to think about how I'll be able to face him. But I'm not that lucky.  
  
Ugh! I can't think right now! Michael knows I like him but doesn't like me back. At this point in time I can't think of any worse situation. I wish I could just erase yesterday.  
  
I can't think straight right now so I'm going to stop writing. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all the characters.  
  
Author's note: Ok, I'm really sorry about chapter 6 because I know it really sucked hopefully this chapter isn't as bad.  
  
Monday December 10th  
  
Limo on the way to Lilly's  
  
I ended up not writing the rest of yesterday because my head was too blocked or something like that. I checked my email after I wrote and Lilly had sent me one, which I checked. She apologized! Lilly actually apologized, and she admitted she was wrong. So I sent an email back to her saying that I forgave her and never to do something that stupid again.  
  
So I'm picking her up for school again. I am seriously dreading today. I mean if I can avoid Michael most of the day I'm still going to have to face him during G+T. It's not like I didn't try not to get off school, but unfortunately my mom and Mr Gianini didn't believe me.  
  
Later Monday  
  
World Civ.  
  
Well, so far my avoid Michael plan is working. But some how every student in the school seems to know what happened between Michael and me on the weekend, Which didn't help too much when I had to get my books and Lana was standing by Josh's locker waiting for him as usual.  
  
She started making fun of me. It was not fun to say the least.  
  
What I want to know is how did everyone find out? I mean really though, Michael isn't the sort of person that would tell anyone that stuff (at least I hope not) and Lilly's not that stupid. So unless…Oh God! I've got to go ask Lilly something!  
  
Even Later Monday  
  
Biology  
  
Kenny is no longer speaking to me, apparently he heard what happened too.  
  
I narrowed it down to three people. See, remember how Michael told Lilly what happened? Yeah, well, Tina, Shameeka and Ling-Su happened to be around when he told. So I figure it has to be one of them. Whichever one it is will be dead once I find out it's them though (you know, if I was good at confronting people at least they would be).  
  
Personally I don't see why Kenny isn't talking to me it's not like we're going out anymore.  
  
Oh right, just to go back to doors and avoid my constant teasing. My dad found the keys; they were in his pocket the whole time. See that's what happens when you wear armani suits with too many pockets. So they managed to get the door back on, but now it creaks, loads and it's really hard to open and close.  
  
Ugh! I just remembered that I can only avoid Michael for another seven minutes before the bell rings and we have to go to G+T. Maybe he'll just get suddenly ill and he'll have to get home. Not like a disease or anything just like flu or something. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot still owns all the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed. Now, go read and review please.  
  
  
  
Still Monday  
  
G+T  
  
Apparently Michael's avoiding me too, or at least he hasn't attempted to talk to me, but then again he's only just come in the room and I don't think he's even spotted me yet.  
  
Lilly is droning on about something, I'm not really sure what it is, it could be algebra or it could be physics or it could be some other thing but I'd have to be paying attention in order to figure it out and then I could fall asleep.  
  
Michael has just spotted me, I was kind of looking at him when he spotted me, I hope he didn't notice. He's gone over to work on CrackHead, good, he's not talking to me. Or is that a bad thing? I miss him.  
  
No! Don't think about Michael!  
  
Oops, Lilly's just noticed that I'm not paying the slightest attention to her.  
  
  
  
More Monday  
  
Girls Bathroom  
  
When Lilly saw that I wasn't paying attention to her she looked in the same direction I did, which just happened to be at Michael, and then she stood up and started on a little speech.  
  
She pointed at Michael and then at me, and then she said, "These are the two most dense people you'll ever meet," Needless to say after that I was already mortified. Then she went "they're both completely in love with each other, yet they don't say anything for fear that the other won't like them back. Do you know how pathetic this is? I've been watching them for about six years now, and do you know how dull it is? At the beginning it was actually kind of funny, but now it's just boring. I've tried things to get them together, but that just got them mad at me and they stopped talking to each other. You two have to know how the other feels soon, so how about now so that you'll start listening to me again and not drooling over the other."  
  
She was announcing this not only to us but also to the entire G+T class. I got up and ran to the girls' bathroom, which is where I am now, fortunately no one followed me not even Lilly or Lars.  
  
I am sitting here trying to rationalize over what Lilly said, it could have just been a really visual daydream, or she could belong in the mental hospital. In that situation Michael and I could just go on with our lives as if nothing had happened. Except for the small fact that Michael knows how I feel, and by the way he reacted when I accidentally told him I could bet my dad's 300 million dollars or however much it is on that he doesn't like me.  
  
I'm the only person in here and I'm sitting in the corner of the room, curled up in a little ball.  
  
Uh oh, someone's just come in and I'm just going to say they're wearing the boys' uniform, I just looked up he's Michael. What the hell is he doing in here? 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot still owns all the characters.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I just was having loads of trouble with this chapter and I wanted it to be good (which it probably isn't anyway) so I took ages writing it, and I do know that is a really cruddy excuse. Harrypottergirl07 thank you for pointing out my screw mistake, I'm going to fix it as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even more Monday  
  
Limo on the way to the plaza  
  
I'm not really sure what happened. I'm very confused, but in a happy way. I should probably write what happened.  
  
So, Michael was in the girls' bathroom. Apparently Lilly had shoved him in there as soon as she had figured out where I was.  
  
I got up off the floor as soon as I saw him, and tried to get out of the bathroom, but Michael stopped me.  
  
He didn't physically stop me, but just as I was about to open the door he said, "she's right you know."  
  
I just stopped; I didn't immediately work out that he was talking about Lilly. I just stood there with my hand on the door handle, trying to figure out who was right.  
  
Michael started to talk again as I really wasn't about to, "I mean at least you told me how you felt, but I was just so nervous that it was some kind of dream, or something that I just froze. I know that was completely rude and stupid and I am sorry about it. So Lilly was only really right about me not you. I just hope you weren't lying on Saturday."  
  
I was still trying to process that through my head, but since I was facing the door and not Michael I didn't know where he was, until he put his hand on my shoulder. I basically sank.  
  
I still hadn't said anything, so it was just Michael standing there with his hand on my shoulder, and no one saying anything and I know he wanted me to say something, but I didn't want to know what to say.  
  
I think Michael may have been feeling uncomfortable in the silence, so he continued, "I completely understand if you hate me now, but I needed to tell you that stuff, like evening the score or something. You told me how you feel, I told you how I feel, which I did mean. Oh, and just so you know Lilly's outside the door."  
  
I said something then, "why?"  
  
"Why is Lilly outside the door, or why am I telling you or?" Michael asked.  
  
"Um both, and why did you react that way on Saturday too?"  
  
"I don't actually know why Lilly is outside, she just kind of followed you here, same with me. I'm telling you because it's true and you should know and Lilly sort of pushed me in here. On Saturday I reacted that way because I didn't know how you felt, until you told me that is, and I don't actually know now because you might have changed your mind because of how much of an idiot I am."  
  
"You're not an idiot," I said quietly.  
  
Michael heard me and said "Thanks."  
  
Then the bell rang, so it was the end of school, and I had to go really quickly because Grandmere wanted me there early to practice that whole dinner thing. I still don't know how she is planning on practicing dinner with cabinet ministers if there aren't any around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still Monday  
  
The Loft  
  
It's 11pm, and I just got home from the plaza. I found out that she was actually bringing three of the cabinet ministers and their children, which just teaches me that I should always get stuff out of Grandmere before I make a fool of myself.  
  
Evidently, the cabinet ministers' children (Judy, Sally, Jonathon and Nicholas,) all hate me.  
  
They spent the entire dinner talking in french too, and since Tina is in my french class we basically just pass notes and don't pay much attention so I was having some trouble with conversation, I barely understood a word of it. Plus Mr. Perkins (one of the cabinet ministers) kept asking me questions, so that I wouldn't feel left out of the conversation I think, but I couldn't understand most of it because it was in french so I was just sitting there smiling and nodding.  
  
Grandmere nearly killed me after it for not saying anything, or at least not much. At least she didn't call me a poulet again. Oh and Grandmere got me this really ugly dress to wear, it was all poofy, and it made me look even uglier than usual, which I didn't think was humanly possible.  
  
I'm really tired from not understanding most of the conversation for the afternoon; I'm going to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday December 11th  
  
Homeroom  
  
I am officially in happy mood. Lilly isn't at all. In fact Lilly is in a terrible mood. But it won't really make much sense why Lilly is in such a bad mood until I explain why I am in a happy mood.  
  
See I went to pick up Lilly on the way to school this morning, as I do every morning from Monday to Friday not including holidays, and she apologized for her 'little outburst' yesterday. Although I didn't think it was little at all, in fact I think it was huge, very huge. It could have ruined the rest of my high school years, or at least until Michael left, but it didn't. Of course I didn't point that out to her, that it didn't ruin my high school years I mean. I just said, "It's okay Lilly, I understand," because I really didn't want her to know that since it's not all that often that Lilly apologizes, she does seem to be doing it more often though. I mean she apologized on Sunday and today, so that's a huge improvement.  
  
I think she's actually trying to make that concerted effort thing not to tell people what to do all the time, I mean she did say she was going to try it in October. Two months isn't that long to wait in Lilly time.  
  
Anyway, so at that point we were both happy. I was happy because Lilly had apologized and Lilly was happy because she had managed to apologize to me face to face, I think. Last time she apologized was through an email and the time before that was through a bathroom door, so this is the first time she's actually seen me when she apologized, except for when we were seven and she stepped on my foot, but that doesn't really count does it?  
  
Then when we got to school she had Boris waiting for her at the front of the school, and he walked Lilly to her locker like he does every day, and I made mown journey to my locker and when I got there I saw Michael.  
  
Oh, the bell's going. I'll write more during World Civics.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note again: I'm going to try really hard not to make it so long before I update again. I promise. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot and therefore don't own the Princess Diaries, I do own James.  
  
Author's Note: I know I haven't updated for ages but I had really bad writers' block and couldn't figure out where to go with the story (I know it's a lame excuse). Anyway, I did get it up eventually and I just hope someone's still reading it.  
  
Later Tuesday World Civ.  
  
So where was I? Yeah, Michael was at my locker, and he had this really nervous expression on his face, which just looks sooooooo sweet on him, so I had to smile, but then I had this thought; what if he's decided he doesn't like me anymore? As soon as that thought entered my head the smile dropped off my face, and now we both had nervous expressions.  
  
"Hi Michael," I said as I got to my locker, and even though I was trying to keep the nervousness I was feeling out of my voice it still wobbled.  
  
"Hey Mia. How are you today?" Michael asked.  
  
'How are you today?' I'm very sorry but I just don't think that's a question that the boy you have been in love with since you first saw him should be asking the day after he admits his feelings to you. It should be more like, 'Hey Mia. Do you want to go out with me on Friday?' That would be much better in my point of view, but then again, I was more less thinking that the only reason he was standing there was to tell me he'd made a big mistake the day before.  
  
And so I was also thinking that the next thing he would say would be 'Mia, can we talk?' Only, Michael wouldn't say can, he'd say may, because he'd think that can would be grammatically incorrect, or something like that.  
  
So I said, "I'm alright thanks. How are you?"  
  
Only Michael never got to answer my question because one of his computer club friends ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Then the computer club friend said, "Michael, there's a huge problem with the computers, you've got to come and figure out what it is!"  
  
And Michael said, "look James, I'll be there in a minute. It can wait."  
  
"But," James started.  
  
"It can wait," Michael said firmly. He sounds so cute when he's being bossy.  
  
James stalked back to the computer room.  
  
"So, I'm alright too," Michael said to me.  
  
To fill in for the silence that followed I tried to find my books for my next class in my locker. Stupid locker, as soon as I opened it several of my books fell to the floor. I bent down to get them right after Michael, but he still got to the books first.  
  
I mumble a thank you and put the ones I didn't need back into my disorganized locker and closing it, then rummaging about for my biology homework in my bag, which was probably all wrong considering the fact that Kenny wasn't helping me anymore.  
  
"So, Mia . . ." Michael started but trailed off seemingly forgetting what he was going to ask.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, looking up from my bag where I couldn't find the stupid bio sheet.  
  
"Um, yeah," Michael at a loss for words, I should have filmed this, but then again I was still trying to figure out what he was going to ask so maybe not. "Uh, do you - do you want to go out with me on Friday?" He asked.  
  
WOO! YIPPEE! MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ ASKED ME OUT!  
  
"What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard correctly since it could've totally been a figment of my overactive imagination.  
  
"Um," he said, "do you want to go out with me on Friday?"  
  
I nodded, since I'd pretty much lost all concept of talking.  
  
Michael smiled, "great. I'll talk to you about it at lunch. I've really got to check on those computers." And he ran off.  
  
I didn't move a muscle. I'm not sure how long I stood there but at some point Josh Richter (jerk) went to his locker and said, "you planning to go to homeroom princess?"  
  
And I looked at my watch and realized I had about a minute to get across the school.  
  
But the whole Lilly being upset thing is completely different, because I saw her in homeroom and she looked upset, so something must've happened between when she left with Boris at the door and homeroom.  
  
Oh, well the teacher just asked me a question about . . . something and so now I've got to go.  
  
  
  
Author's note again: I'm really, really sorry I didn't update for so long, and I know I said I'd try not to make it so long last time, but this time I promise it won't be because I know where it's going now. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: If you haven't got by now that I'm not Meg Cabot, you're either very slow… or I'm actually good writer so I'm just going to assume that you all know I'm not her. 

Author's Note: So apparently I lie a lot. I'm sorry *looks guilty* I got writers block. Evil little thing. Anyway, I'm back, and hopefully someone is actually reading… I doubt it though. And in the spirit of shameless advertising for a friend for those of you who are reading maybe you'd like to check out her original on FictionPress. They're not letting me put the link in but it's in my bio, so go check it out if you feel like it

More Tuesday

At Home

I found out what was wrong with Lilly. It's got something to do with Boris. I think they had a fight, because Boris wasn't playing his stupid violin in G+T. He had some blank music papers in front of him. Blank except for the lines they already have on them anyway, but he just kept on giving Lilly these wounded puppy looks.

Lilly was pretending to ignore them. She'd come to sit over with Michael and me while we did algebra… tried to do algebra that is. She was pretending not to notice, but she kept on having her own little peek round at him too.

I told Tina about it after school. She said she'd heard that Lilly liked someone else, but if Lilly liked someone else why wouldn't she tell me, I mean, I am her best friend… even though I didn't tell her about me liking Michael, and she knew about it anyway.

Grandmere has an appointment with Paulo this afternoon, so she's sent over a test for me to do.

Dad is supposed to be watching me and making sure I don't cheat. How am I supposed to cheat? It's not like I made notes, but he got bored and started to read the newspaper and then he saw something really important and went to see if it was on TV.

Probably a movie marathon.

I finished the test anyway. I hope it's not too wrong. I got at least one question right. _Do you tilt your soup bowl towards you or away from you? _

Definitely away.

Dad's come back.

I think he wants the test.

Even More Tuesday

Still at home

Grandmere gave Dad the answers. I don't think that's fair, I mean, that I have to know this stuff and he doesn't.

I got 90% though. Definitely not algebra. Grandmere won't be happy though. I mean, so what if I don't know whether or not I should use my salad fork when I 'somehow mysteriously lose the regular one.' I think she was drunk when she wrote that question.

Mom just got home and she's calling me.

Author's note: Okay, a short chapter, but better a short chapter than no chapter… I hope.

Until next time, which hopefully won't be so long.

And please review, my favorite button, just down there.


End file.
